Wyvern Lair
The Wyvern Lair is a dimension in Mo' Creatures, inhabited by wyverns. Accessing To access the Wyvern Lair, the player must go through the process of obtaining three rare and important materials; a blaze rod, a unicorn horn, and an eye of ender in order to craft a wyvern portal staff. This important tool is the only way for the player to get to the lair. After it has been crafted, it will allow you to enter the Wyvern Lair immediately after being used. The player can use the wyvern portal staff on the quartz structure in the center of the dimension and they be teleported back to where you were before in the Overworld. Another method involves building a Nether portal in the Wyvern Lair and going into it, doing so will spawn you in a portal in the Nether, go into the same portal will lead you to the Overworld, although this method will not leave you to your original entering point, unlike the staff. Environment The Wyvern Lair consists of one large island, which is mostly comprised of Wyvern Lair grass and Wyvern Lair dirt. The Wyvern Lair also has its own type of tree which are larger than oak and birch trees found in the Overworld. Wyvern Lair trees have greyish-white wood and green-blue leaves. Vines also generate on the trees. There are also small water and lava lakes, which generate both on the surface and underground. The grass blocks are similar to mycelium blocks and have a dark purple color. Wyvern Lair tall grass grows on these grass blocks and also has the same color. Stone in the Wyvern Lair forms the lower part of the island and it has a different texture to that of normal stone. Ores do not generate in the Wyvern Lair, except around lakes of water and/or lava. Other Overworld can be find here, too, such as granite. Most items and blocks function the same as they do in the Overworld, with a few notable exceptions: *Beds will explode and cause fires when one attempts to use them, as they do in the nether and the End. *Compasses are unable to find the original spawn point, as it cannot be set to a place within the Wyvern Lair. *Clocks are unable to determine the position of the sun and moon, as there is no day-night cycle in the Wyvern Lair, therefore going haywire. 'Quartz portal' The quartz portal is the structure the player arrives at upon entering the Wyvern Lair. This portal is located in the center of the Wyvern Lair. As the name suggests, it consists of quartz, pillar quartz and chiseled quartz blocks. The pillar quartz blocks make up the pillars of the structure and the chiseled quartz generate on top of the pillars. It is the only place where the player can get back to the Overworld without making a Nether portal or dying. If you die in the Wyvern Lair, you will respawn in the Overworld and your items will be lost in the Wyvern Lair. The only to retrieve them would be to go back by using the staff. Keep in mind that as the quartz portal is the only place where you can get back to the Overworld, it should not destroyed or mined to get quartz blocks, otherwise you won't know where the portal was unless you mark the area with torches or other light sources. 'Mobs' The Wyvern Lair is home to all the types of wyverns, except for undead, light and dark wyverns. There are other mobs that can be found here as well, that are also common in the Overworld, such as bunnies, bats, and snakes. Hostile mobs will not spawn here even if the light level is below 9. Instead, bats will spawn. Blocks Most blocks found in the Wyvern Lair are exclusive (with the exception of lava, water, mushrooms, and quartz blocks). However, they can be mined and transported to the Overworld. 'Naturally generated' Naturally generated blocks includes those that are created through the world seed. It is unusual to find stone and ores in the Wyvern Lair. This is due to how lakes are usually generated. *Wyvern Lair grass *Wyvern Lair tall grass *Wyvern Lair dirt *Wyvern Lair stone *Wyvern Lair log *Wyvern Lair leaves *Lava *Granite *Dirt *Stone *Andesite *Coal ore *Water *Chiseled quartz blocks *Pillar quartz blocks *Quartz stairs *Vines *Mushrooms Technical information The Wyvern Lair is saved in the same way normal worlds are, in the following locations by default: Windows: %APPDATA%\.minecraft\saves\worldname\MoCWyvernLair Mac: ~/Library/Application Support/minecraft/saves/worldname/MoCWyvernLair Note: This Library folder is not the one in Macintosh HD, but the one inside your home folder. The only way to access this is to go to the Go menu, and select Go To..., and type ~/Library, or to go to the Go menu, hold the Option key, and select the "Library" option. Linux: ~/.minecraft/saves/worldname/MoCWyvernLair On all systems, be sure to replace "worldname" with the name of your world. Note that DIM-1 does not contain its own level.dat; the level.dat in the parent folder is used for all dimensions. This means that even if a player changes the level data in the /world folder for a particular save, the quartz portal will still take the player to the Wyvern Lair world originally generated for that save and vice versa. Deleting the MoCWyvernLair file will reset the Wyvern Lair, so that all player-made changes and buildings in that dimension will be undone. History Trivia * The Wyvern Lair is similar to the End; there is no day or night cycle, it is dark, beds will explode when placed in the lair and it is also a floating island. *If a map is used in the Wyvern Lair, it will show green trees and grass, despite Wyvern Lair grass, logs and leaves being purple. * If a wyvern ends up below the Wyvern Lair, it will disappear instead of falling into the Void and dying. * This is a dark place. It is advised that the player should bring torches and wear a full set of iron, diamond, or cave scorpion armor. The cave armor can help you see effectively in the dark, as you will gain night vision. Dirt scorpion armor can also be worn to gain protection against poison from wyverns. * It is possible to make a Nether portal in the Wyvern Lair. This can be useful if the staff has been depleted or if the quartz blocks have been mined. Once you're in the Overworld, you can craft another wyvern portal staff to get back if desired. *You can use the keepInventory gamerule command to keep your items upon death, that way you won't lose them and have to back to the lair without wasting the wyvern portal staff's durability. * Upon entering the Wyvern Lair in singleplayer, the Overworld will essentially freeze, and resume when the player returns. This is due to chunks loading and unloading. * Pressing F3 in the Wyvern Lair will display the biome as "WyvernBiome". Gallery The wyvern lair.png|The quartz portal that the player arrives at. Wyvern lair_lake.png|An underground lake in the Wyvern Lair. Nether portal in the lair.png|A Nether portal that was made in the Wyvern Lair. Wyvern lair with bunnies.png|A view of the Wyvern Lair. Note the bunnies and wyverns. Explosion.png|A crater left behind from placing a bed in the Wyvern Lair. Category:Dimensions